disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumpin' Up the Party
"Pumpin' Up the Party" is a pop song by American recording artist and actress Miley Cyrus. She is performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart, a character she played on the Disney Channel television series, Hannah Montana. "Pumpin' Up the Party" was written and produced by Jaime Houston. The song was released to Radio Disney as promotion for the series and its first soundtrack, Hannah Montana. The song has teen pop and dance-pop influences. In the United States, the song peaked at number eighty-one on the Billboard Hot 100 and within the top seventy on the Pop 100. Its appearance on the Billboard Hot 100 made Cyrus the first act to have six songs debut on the chart in the same week. A music video for "Pumpin' Up the Party" was taken from footage of a concert performance. Cyrus, dressed as Hannah Montana, performed the song during the Best of Both Worlds Tour (2007–08). The song is featured in the season 1 episodes She's a Super Sneak, Mascot Love, Torn Between Two Hannahs and The Idol Side of Me. Background and composition Due to the success of several tracks he wrote for the ''High School Musical'' soundtrack (2006), Walt Disney Records representatives contacted songwriter Jaime Houston to propose work for Hannah Montana. Houston accepted the proposal and solely penned "Pumpin' Up the Party" for the series' first soundtrack.Hannah Montana liner notes CD Walt Disney Records (2006). A karaoke version appears on Disney's Karaoke Series: Hannah Montana (2007), while a remixed version appears on Hannah Montana: Hits Remixed (2008). The song first premiered on Radio Disney in order to promote the series and soundtrack. "Pumpin' Up the Party" is pop song that lasts three minutes and nine seconds. Heather Phares of Allmusic described the song as a groove that is influenced by teen pop and dance-pop genres. "Pumpin' Up the Party" is set in common time and has a moderately fast tempo of 150 beats per minute. It is written in the key of E major and Cyrus' vocals spans one octave, from A3 to B4. The song follows the chord progression of E–G–A–C–D–C–D. Reception Critical reception Heather Phares of Allmusic disliked "Pumpin' Up the Party", saying it was a "slight stumble ... that ends up going nowhere." She added that aside from the song, the Hannah Montana soundtrack did "a great job of showcasing Cyrus' charismatic vocals with strong melodies". Chart performance As it was not released as a single, "Pumpin' Up the Party" received exclusive airplay on Radio Disney, thus its chart appearances consisted mainly of digital downloads. Following the release of the Hannah Montana soundtrack, the song entered Billboard's Hot Digital Songs Chart at number forty-one, which led to an appearance on the Billboard Hot 100 on the week ending November 11, 2006. "Pumpin' Up the Party" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at its peak of eighty-one, thus becoming one of the songs to make Cyrus the first act to have six songs debut on the Billboard Hot 100 in the same week. It was also one of the seven songs to make Cyrus the female act with the most songs charting in the same week. Both records were later duplicated by Taylor Swift. It dropped from the chart in the succeeding week. The song also peaked at number sixty-two on the now-defunct Pop 100 Chart. Live performances .]] Cyrus, as Montana, first performed "Pumpin' Up the Party", accompanied by six other songs from the soundtrack, at the concert taping for the first season of Hannah Montana. Cyrus is costumed in pink-polka dotted, black pijamas and slippers as backup dancers also dress in sleepwear. Simulating a sleepover, the performance commenced with Cyrus singing from a bed, where she engaged in a pillow fight with backup dancers, and later stood up to perform around the stage. The performance was later released as the song's music video on Disney Channel. Cyrus also performed the song on twenty dates in the fall of 2006, when she opened for the Cheetah Girls' 2006 and 2007 concert tour The Party's Just Begun Tour. On March 28, 2007, Cyrus appeared as Hannah Montana and performed the song for Hannah Montana: Live in London at Koko. "Pumpin' Up the Party" was part of the set list for her first headlining tour, the Best of Both Worlds Tour (2007–08). She performed the song at each venue during the tour, in character as Hannah Montana and wearing a pink sequined mini-dress and fuchsia tights to perform alongside numerous backup dancers. Charts Lyrics Hey, get up, get loud Start pumpin' up the party now Hey, get up, get loud Start pumpin' up the party now It's the same old, same grind but we don't feel a we're wasting time Not so bored that we can't find A better way My friends, my kind No one's getting left behind If they did it be a crime That's why we say Let the music start a revolution (revolution) No time to play it safe... Hey, get up,get loud Start pumpin' up the party now Hey,get up, get loud Start pumpin' up the party now They can't, we can Parents might not understand Havin' fun without a plan but that's what we do We're all here, Let's go! Gotta make this party grow. Together we can make it blow Right trough the roof The music's gonna start a revolution (revolution) It's late to play it safe... Hey, get up,get loud Start pumpin' up the party now Hey, get up, get loud Start pumpin' up the party now We don't have to paint by numbers Let our voice come out from under Hear it rise, feel the thunder It's time to lose control! Hey, get up,get loud Start pumpin' up the party now Hey, get up, get loud Start pumpin' up the party now Pumpin' up the party now party now party now Hey, get up (Get up), get loud (Get lound) Start pumpin' up the party now Hey,get up (Get up), get loud (Get lound) Start pumpin' up the party now Hey, get up (Get up), get loud (Get lound) Start pumpin' up the party now Hey,get up, get loud Start pumpin' up the party now Category:Hannah Montana songs Category:Songs